


Shackled and Released

by lil_lexa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempted Cuckolding, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, First Time, Metaverse (Persona 5), Minor Violence, Oneshot, Rescue, Smut, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lexa/pseuds/lil_lexa
Summary: Ann gets captured once again in the Palace of Lust. Shadow Kamoshida won't let her escape so easily this time and he wants to claim her as his own. Ryuji is desperate to save her from the Shadow's clutches.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Shackled and Released

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first completed and posted oneshot so if there are any formatting issues or things I can work on, let me know. Be aware there are non-con elements to this fic and also the minor use of drugs. If you are uncomfortable with this then I recommend backing out now. Otherwise, thank you and enjoy!

_It was a mistake._ These four words repeated in Panther’s mind again and again as she squeezed her eyes closed to block out the Shadow form of Kamoshida in front of her. _It was a mistake. It was a mistake. It was…_

“Looks like my guards found a lost little kitty, all on her own.” The Shadow stepped forward and placed a fingertip under her chin and tilted it up so she would gaze straight into his golden eyes. 

Panther struggled against the large wooden cross that she had been chained to on her previous visit, unable to conjure up the wild power that she had when she first made a contract with her Persona. She had been caught exploring on her own deeper into the castle, trying to find the Shadow version of Shiho. If she found her, perhaps it would have become clear what the real Kamoshida had been doing to her.

“Don’t touch me.” She spat, mustering her courage. 

A low chuckle was Kamoshida’s response. “It looks like the kitty has claws.” Suddenly, he grabbed onto her jaw, squeezing her cheeks slightly with his large hand. He leaned in close, his voice low and ominous. “That’s okay, I like some fight in my women.”

Panther shuddered with disgust and tried to pull her head away, but he had an iron grip on her. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the double doors on the other side of the room made him divert his attention to what was going on.

The blonde tried to crane her head as much as she could to see past the Shadow. She silently wished that it would be the rest of the Phantom Thieves coming to back her up.

She was half right. Skull was dragged between two large guard-like Shadows and tossed onto the ground. He looked beaten up, but still conscious. Letting out a groan as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, he turned his head to look at the guards. “What have you done with the others?!”

A small gasp escaped Panther’s lips and his gaze shot to her direction, eyes widening at the scene before him. “P-Panther?!” He looked at Kamoshida then, who still had a hand on her. “Let go of her, you son of a bitch!” 

Skull leapt to his feet, but his arms were quickly grabbed by the castle guards. He growled in frustration and tried to shake them off, but to no avail. Kamoshida chuckled and tossed Panther’s head to the side carelessly before walking over to Skull. “Well I guess it’s really becoming a party. Pity you won’t get to partake.” The Shadow gave a cocky grin. “I guess this will be turning into a spectator sport for you.” 

Skull tried to summon his Persona, but had previously run low on energy. What he did get was a small crackle of electricity that shot through the Shadows holding him, making them instantly drop his arms. “Don’t touch her!”

It happened faster than Skull could react. Kamoshida stepped forward and balled his hand into a fist, punching him hard enough for the Phantom Thief mask to fly off his face. Ryuji staggered and he vaguely heard Panther cry out for him. The room came back into focus after a few seconds, but he felt the grasp of the Shadows behind him forced him down onto his knees. He tasted blood and he knew some would be dripping from his mouth.

Panther once again struggled against her bonds, trying to get to her teammate. “Ryuji!” She called to him. However, Kamoshida turned toward her with a smile that could curdle milk. The lecherous grin in it of itself made her feel unclean, like she needed to scrub her skin raw to feel normal again.

The Shadow Kamoshida approached her once more and caressed her mask covered cheek. “Are you afraid?” He asked, amused by the whole situation. Panther gave him a nasty look and turned her head away from him. She felt a touch on her shoulder and she quickly looked to see Kamoshida next to her, slowly moving his hand from her shoulder toward her chest. Her eyes widened in panic and once again she tried to wiggle to escape.

Ryuji was forced to watch the encounter. Once he realized what the Shadow was doing, he lurched forward. “Get your slimy hands off of her!!” All of his struggling was useless, he was held fast by the two guards.

Kamoshida chuckled and delicately placed his thumb and forefinger on the zipper in front of her suit, toying with it. “Jealous?” He taunted Ryuji as he slowly unzipped the top part of her Phantom Thief suit. Every inch revealed more of her creamy pale skin, flawless and untouched. 

Ryuji’s eyes widened at the implication and he once again used whatever strength he had left to break free. “The hell are you talking about?!” He growled out, straining to free himself. “Why would I be jealous of a perverted old bastard who chases after high school girls??”

If Ryuji’s remarks bothered the Shadow at all, it didn’t show. Amusement sparkled in Kamoshida’s eyes. With his free hand he lifted the mask off of Panther to reveal the tears streaming down her face. 

Kamoshida nestled up as close behind her as he could and leaned forward, his tongue gliding up her cheek to capture her tears. He kept eye contact with Ryuji the entire time, showing him what he was claiming as his own.

Ann let out a small whimper. She looked at Ryuji, her gaze pleading for him to save her. 

Ryuji felt a painful tightening in his chest at the image in front of him. Sure Ann was a friend, but the overwhelming protectiveness he was feeling in that moment made him question if he had deeper feelings. “I won’t say it again, get off her!” He shouted.

Kamoshida nuzzled his cheek against Ann’s and merely chuckled. “And what are you going to do about it?” He unzipped her suit further, revealing her breasts. Instantly his hand went to one and gave it a squeeze. 

Ann yelped at the roughness of his touch, and looked away from Ryuji in shame. If she ever wanted to show her body to anyone, she wanted it to be of her own volition. Never had she felt so low, as she did now.

The Shadow traced his tongue up her neck to her ear, making her shiver in disgust. However, her body was starting to respond in ways that she had no control over. She hated it.

His whisper had a low timbre to it, and she knew that Ryuji wouldn’t be able to hear.

“Your little boyfriend over there is going to see every part of you, but he won’t get a single taste.” Kamoshida nipped at her ear and kneaded her breast, his other hand lowering the zipper to then reveal her navel. “He will watch as I ruin you.”

At that point she felt him press himself against her leg, giving her an idea of how hard he had become. Ann let out a helpless cry, shaking her head back and forth. “No … please!”

A laugh was his only response. He unzipped the suit further down, revealing her most private area. “This suit is perfectly made for what I’m about to do to you.” Kamoshida told her.

Ryuji looked on in horror at the scene before him, watching the man touch Ann all over her body. “Stop…. **STOP!!** ” He screamed, finally starting to wrench free from the ones holding him back. He leaned forward, pushing all his weight away from his captors. For a moment he felt himself slip from their grasp, but they were too strong for Ryuji’s current state. 

“Ann…” He pleaded, voice breaking.

Ann turned her head to look at her teammate and see the despair in his eyes. She knew he was doing whatever he could to get to her, but it was beginning to feel hopeless.

The doppelganger reached inside his kingly cloak to grab a small pill before holding it in front of Ann to show her. “Some girls need a bit of persuasion to truly appreciate what I have to offer them.” After placing the pill in his mouth, he grabbed Ann’s chin and pulled her into a kiss. A noise of protest immediately sprung from her, but it only gave the Shadow the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

He maneuvered his tongue expertly against hers, the pill transferring into her mouth in the process. Ann’s eyes widened and she squeaked, trying to keep herself from swallowing the drug. She felt his grip on her chin tighten and his tongue glide against hers more aggressively. The pill had fallen to the back of her throat and she desperately needed to take a breath. Unable to handle it any longer, she involuntarily swallowed.

Kamoshida pulled away with a triumphant grin while she spluttered and coughed, desperately dragging air into her lungs. A wordless yell came from Ryuji then, baring his frustration to whoever would listen.

As if they never stopped, Ann could feel of a hand snaking its way down to her core and it made her gasp, her panic slowly beginning to rise. Kamoshida laughed, slipping one finger inside her. “You don’t wear underwear? My, my…I didn’t know you were such a naughty girl, Ann.” His tongue traced up and down her neck as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her.

Ann gave a small shuddering cry, trying to move her hips away from him. “Th-they disappear when I t-transform, you damn pervert!” She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep any moans that threatened to escape from doing so.

Ryuji felt his stomach churn at the sight of Kamoshida using her as a plaything. The pure rage inside him was building while he was forced to watch the Shadow have its way with her. What was worse was the realization that the actual Kamoshida had the desire to do these things to Ann in the real world as well, else his Shadow wouldn’t be doing this.

Kamoshida slipped his finger out of her and held it up to see. It glistened from the wetness coating it, much to the Shadow’s amusement. “Maybe you are enjoying this more than you want to admit.” He teased her. 

Ryuji’s eyes widened in at the implication. He wasn’t as well versed in the female form, but he knew what happened when a girl got turned on. His thoughts ran rampant. _Could she really be getting off on this? No…it must be the pill…_

Ann shook her head. “N-no, you’re wrong! It’s just my body reacting to that damn drug you gave me! I _hate_ your vile hands on me.” Her words dripped with venom. 

Kamoshida leaned forward and made a show of tasting her off his finger before slowly taking the digit out of his mouth with a groan. “You taste even more delicious than I imagined.” His voice grew low and husky. Each hot breath hit her neck, making her squirm uncomfortably.

Her body started to react to the drug she had been given, growing hotter by the minute. Soon enough, she absolutely ached to be touched and her core throbbed with need.

“Please…” She whimpered. “Just stop…” Tears once again trailed down her cheeks at the thought of how hopeless the situation was. She had no control over her own body any more, but she fought to keep her mind as clear as possible.

The Shadow maneuvered in front of her, but at an angle so Ryuji could still see everything going on. “I don’t think I will.” He teased as he pulled down the waistband of the pink underwear he wore to reveal his thick member. “Maybe I will keep you here forever as my pet.”

At this point Ann shook her head back and forth, trying to move as far away as her restraints would allow. Her breathing grew rapid and once again her eyes met Ryuji’s, desperation clear in her gaze.

Ryuji felt tears well up in his eyes, angry with himself that he couldn’t do anything to help her. “I’m warning you, you damn bastard!” He screamed at Kamoshida, using any tactic he could to delay or stop the Shadow as he continued to struggle against the guards.

Kamoshida looked over his shoulder at Ryuji with a cocky grin. “She is a virgin, right? Looks like I will get to be her first.” He turned back to Ann and took his cock in hand, slipping it between her thighs and rubbing the length of it against her slick folds. “I’m going to claim you as mine, make it so the only thing you crave is me.”

Ann gave a sharp gasp at the contact between them, both in fear and unwanted pleasure. Her legs grew weak, but the wooden structure she was chained to kept her from collapsing. “Please no…!” She begged.

The Shadow lined himself up with her entrance, getting ready to completely enter her in one thrust. He savored the moment and made a comment over his shoulder to Ryuji. “Maybe if you act like a good boy, I will let you have a turn with her. After I’ve pumped her full, of course.” Kamoshida gave a low chuckle.

That was it. Ryuji’s heart was calling out to the pure rebellion in his soul. He threw his head back and screamed, a blue flame licked along his face and his Skull mask materialized. A pulse of power erupted from him, sending the guards flying backward and electricity crackled in the aftermath of the blast. Skull got to his feet and clenched his hand, panting from the sudden increase of energy.

Kamoshida was about to thrust inside of Ann before he heard the small explosion behind him. He growled in frustration and pulled away from her, tucking himself away once more. “Learn your place, scum.” The Shadow said darkly. 

Ann looked up at her teammate, eyes sparkling with hope. “Kick his ass!!” She yelled to him in a moment of clarity. A fog had already begun to cloud her mind, but she continued to fight through it as much as she could.

Usually the playful and joking type, Ryuji had never been more serious than in this moment. “Persona!” He called to Captain Kidd. The presence of his Persona rose up behind him, ready to strike. Skull reached his hand toward Kamoshida, fingers splayed as if pointing his Persona in the right direction. “Fry him.”

There wasn’t time for the Shadow to react. Electricity erupted around his body, striking at several different nerve endings to making him fall and then convulse on the ground. It lasted for a few seconds before the attack dissipated, leaving Kamoshida smoking and unconscious on the floor.

Skull growled and stomped closer before lifting his foot to kick the Shadow. However, a voice stopped him.

“Ryuji! H-help me down…” Ann pleaded. 

Ryuji’s head snapped up to look at his teammate, mentally shaking the rage that was still swirling inside of him. “Ann! I’m here.” He did his best to avert his eyes from her nakedness and quickly zipped her suit back up before working on freeing her from the shackles.

Once released, Ann fell forward into his arms. Ryuji caught her and held her close. “I’m so sorry, Ann. I’ll get us out of here.” 

He felt her tremble in his embrace as he carried her down the corridors, trying to remember where the exit or nearest saferoom was. Ryuji was too distracted to hear Ann’s words, but stopped in his tracks when he felt a small tug on his jacket collar. “Ann, what is it? I’m trying to find-“ The blonde paused when he looked down at her face.

A dark blush painted Ann’s cheeks and she was breathing heavily. “We can’t go back yet…” She panted, her breasts in plain view rising and falling with each breath. 

“U-um we h-have to get you out of her Ann.” Skull averted his gaze, doing his best to stay focused on escaping. However, his eyes widened and he quickly looked at her when he felt her push the mask off of his face to rest on his head. 

“Ryuji...” She said softly

He gulped and unconsciously leaned closer. “Y-yes, Ann?”

A pained look crossed her features and she squirmed in his arms, hot breath escaping her. “I can’t take it anymore…” She told him, her voice becoming strained. “The drug he gave me-“ Ann brought her hand to the zipper of her suit and started pulling it down. “I can’t fight it, I-I need…" Her ocean blue eyes looked up into his, begging. 

“… _you._ ”

Ryuji groaned softly at her words and was enthralled by the way she was looking at him. “F-for real?” He asked, needing to hear for sure. Ann nodded. “Yes, it’s getting worse-“ She rubbed her thighs together and swallowed a whimper. 

Ryuji held onto her tight and set off at a sprint, turning a few corners before he felt the telltale distortion of a saferoom. He slipped into the room and made his way to the couch before gently setting her down. His hand lifted up to caress her cheek, daring to express how he truly felt. “Ann…” 

Ann arched her back and gasped, eyes wide. “Ryuji…please!” She clawed at the front of her suit, letting out a long whine of frustration.

“It’s okay Ann, I’m here. I’m here.” Ryuji reassured her as he unzipped her suit from her bust all the way down between her legs. His heart hammered hard in his chest at the sight before him and he felt a painful strain against the front of his pants.

Arms reached up to him and fingers curled into his blonde hair, pulling him down to the couch on top of her. His head was pressed into her chest, and she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Unable to help himself, Ryuji pressed kisses to her breasts before slipping his tongue out to taste her flesh. Ann gave a long keen at the sensation and her hips began to wiggle against his. Ryuji let out a choked sound, completely caught off guard by her sudden motion.

“I need you, Ryuji! I can’t wait anymore!” She whined.

Ryuji leaned back and undid the buckle of his pants, scrambling to undo the rest. He secretly hoped that they would have the time to explore each other later. Finally he pulled his hard cock out before moving over her. “A-are you sure?” He asked once again, needing that final confirmation.

“Yes!!”

It was all he needed. Ryuji thrust forward with a grunt, sinking himself inside and taking her virginity. His jaw fell open and he let out a shuttering breath. She was so tight and hot around him and it took all he had to not spill himself right then and there.

Ann’s eyes filled with tears and she gripped onto his jacket hard. Her teammate had taken her virginity and it was more intense than she had anticipated.

Ryuji looked down at her with worry, leaning in close to cradle her head with his arms. No words were spoken then, but instead he pulled her into a gentle kiss. Their lips melded together perfectly. 

Her lips whispered against his. “The drug…the feeling is coming back…you can start moving, Ryuji.” She lifted her legs and snaked them around his waist, giving him a better angle.

He drew his hips back with a hiss before sinking back into her once more. “Ah- Ann!” Ryuji gasped. After repeating the motion again, he began to move faster.

A moan was the only response she could give as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. “Mmnnnnhhh Ryuji, right there-!”

Ryuji gripped onto her hips and gave a hard thrust, making her shiver under him. He continued pumping in and out of her as he leaned down and kissed her again. His tongue glided against hers, taking in her taste as if it was a delicacy. 

Ann moaned into his mouth, barely able to hold on as he thrust both his cock and his tongue into her. If that wasn’t enough, one of his hands slid from her hip up to her breasts to palm one of them. “Mph!” She gasped against his lips. His fingers pressed and massaged all around her breast before brushing over the nipple. Ann’s body pleasantly twitched in response, tightening for a moment around Ryuji’s cock.

Sure she had seen him fired up about things, but never had she seen him as passionate as he was tonight. It might be the drug altering her thoughts, but this was the first time she wanted to give all of herself to someone. They had known each other for a long time, but his selflessness in the face of danger struck a chord in her. This was a side of Ryuji she had not seen before.

Lost in the throes of passion, Ryuji couldn’t help himself. He picked Ann up and brought her over to the table in the middle of the room, earning a squeak of surprise from her. “L-like this…” Ryuji set her down on her feet and had her face the table before lining up behind her. He grasped her hips and plunged inside her, tilting his head back and moaning at the sensation. “This o-okay Ann?” He choked out.

Ann arched her back and cried out in pleasure as he pushed into her, hitting deeper than earlier. “Yes!” She gasped. The top of her body folded forward to rest on the table and she widened her stance to give Ryuji more room. Her nails dug into the wood of the table, catching on the grains as the pleasure grew more and more intense.

Ryuji looked down at the slender body writhing under him, each breath coming out hot and labored. He bit his bottom lip and moved one of his hands to grip onto the cat tail attached to her suit, using it as leverage to thrust even harder into her. Leaning forward, he dragged his tongue up her spine, making her arch her back and lift her ass more. Courage welling up in him, he moved in closer and whispered against her ear. “That’s it Ann, you feel so good around my dick.”

Ann moaned in response and pushed her hips backward every time Ryuji moved into her.

Ryuji gasped and groaned as his member throbbed inside her. He nuzzled against her cheek, taking in her scent and yearning to be encompassed by it as well. Ryuji planted kisses up and down her neck while he pressed deeper into her and circled his hips.

“Ahh-!” Ann felt him push against the deepest part of her, making her head tilt back as she gave a long keen. She ground her hips back against him, desperate to keep that feeling.

“Mmmphh…Ann…” He moaned. “I’m getting close…”

Ann looked over her shoulder at him, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. “I want to see you.” She panted.

Nodding in response, Ryuji pulled out of her and let her turn onto her back. She rested back onto the table and spread her legs for him. He let out a groan of appreciation before settling between her legs and pushing into her once more. “It’s so hot-“

Ann bit her bottom lip and wrapped one leg around his waist, giving him a deeper angle. The change in position made her reach out to him, grasping whatever she could to keep her grounded. Her hand wrapped around the red scarf he usually wore and pulled, bringing him into a kiss.

“Ahh-“

Ryuji slanted his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss. “So beautiful…” His fingers curled into the hair hanging from her pigtails, caressing every part of her he could touch. “…never thought-“ The blonde whispered between kisses. “-I could be- mngg! …w-with you.”

If Ann was blushing before, it was nothing compared to how flushed she was after hearing his confession. She felt a pulse of pleasure run through her lower belly making her moan softly into her partner’s mouth. Her arms snaked around him and she held on tight, feeling his hips piston into her at a rapid rate.

Ryuji panted into her mouth, the pleasure reaching its peak. “I-I’m going to…” He pulled his hips back to finish outside of her, but there was pressure on his lower back that prevented him. Ann had pressed against his back with her heel, keeping him in place. “Wait…! I can’t-“ Ryuji panicked.

Ann breathed heavily as she looked up into Ryuji’s eyes. “It’s okay, you can finish inside me.” She told him in a low sultry voice, her breath hot against him.

Never before had he heard such a tone from her, and it was more than he could take. “ _Ann!_ I’m gunna cum-“ Ryuji gave a shuttering moan as gave one final thrust into her and came long thick ropes into her womb, coating her walls and filling her up. Each pulse sent a fresh wave into her until it started to leak out between them.

His final thrust had hit Ann just right, making her arch her back and cry out as she came along with him. Her walls clenched and fluttered around his cock, milking him for all he was worth. “Ryuji!!” She moaned, her body trembling with the aftershocks. 

After a few seconds Ryuji looked at her face, unable to stop staring at the beauty before him. He moved to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand in such a tender way that it surprised even himself.

Ann gazed up at him in awe. She had never seen such a serious, yet tender expression on his face. Was this the part of Ryuji that hid under his brazen attitude? Perhaps he truly could be serious now and then. A tiny sound of surprise escaped her lips when he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. It somehow felt more intimate than anything else they had done. “ _Oh…_ ”

After such an exhilarating turn of events, Ryuji felt strangely calm. However, it could only last so long. He awkwardly cleared his throat and looked off to the side. “I’m going to pull out now.” Ryuji slowly moved his hips back, making his teeth clench at the overwhelming sensation. Ann had gasped softly as well. After he slipped out of her, he pulled back and looked down. His eyes widened at how much of his cum started to drip from her, coating her inner thighs. 

“I’m sorry!” He quickly apologized, his face turning red as he tried to look for something to clean her up with. 

Ann turned the same shade and closed her thighs. “It’s okay. I’m the one who asked you to, after all.” She sat up and put her hand on his arm, making him stop his frantic search for a tissue. “Whatever gets on my suit will disappear once we leave the Metaverse.” A gentle smile graced her lips before she pulled back and zipped her costume up.

Ryuji nodded and chuckled nervously before fastening his pants and belt back up. It felt strange to have her talk so sweetly to him, but it was something he could easily get used to. “How are you feeling?” He asked. “Has the drug worn off?”

The concern in his voice was evident, and it filled Ann with a new kind of warmth. She slid off the table and stood on wobbly legs before falling forward into Ryuji. Strong arms wrapped around her to steady her, and once again she was grateful. “It has, thanks to you.” Her gaze reached his before she continued. “I know I shouldn’t have gone off on my own, but I wanted to know about Shiho.”

Once Ryuji knew that she could stand on her own two feet, he took a step back from her. “It was real stupid, is what it was.” He saw a flash of anger in her eyes, but he held up a hand to interrupt whatever she was going to say before continuing. “I understand it though. I’m just glad I was there”

Ann gave a small sigh and nodded. “If it weren’t for you, that Shadow would have…” She shuddered. “What I’m trying to say is thank you, Ryuji.” 

Ryuji gave her a cocky grin and folded his arms behind his head. “Well looks like I will have to stay by your side in the Metaverse from now on! Who knows what other devious things we can run across?” He laughed.

Ann rolled her eyes and gently slapped his chest, earning a small _‘oof’_ from Ryuji. “Don’t get overconfident!” 

Seeing his cute, fake look of hurt made her giggle. “Maybe...-maybe you will have to stay by my side in the real world too then.” A delicate blush painted her cheeks.

Ryuji’s eyebrows shot up. “For real?”

“Maybe…”

He smiled wide as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
